It's quiet uptown
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: After the death of Philip, the Hamilton's move uptown. Hamilton faces the demons that he faces, and he faces the divide between Eliza and him. This is how he and Eliza forgave one another


**It's Quiet Uptown**

The horror that once found me once again, like it did when my dear friend Lawrence was taken found me once more, but greater this time. The hand of death has no qualm with taking those who are more deserving. Whey not me?

I rushed into the room where the doctor was working on my dear son, Philip. My boy, and my greatest ally in this world. I prayed to God that he would hold the hand of death this once. He apologized for getting shot.

I tried to keep him from wasting his energy with things he didn't need to. That when Eliza came in. My shame was only met with her fear for our son. She held his hand, and made his passing comfortable.

I turned around, not giving the world its chance to see the tears that were forming, but the world stole its look at my love.

I don't know what to do. Why didn't Philip's second save him? I have the thought to pick up my pistol and kill the boy who did this, but I shake myself from such an evil design. I end up punching the wall.

* * *

My family broke. The wide canyon between my wife and I grew deeper.

My family and I moved up town. It was a quiet town. It gave me enough time to reflect.

On a day where I was sure I was alone, I walked to the woods near my home. I look up to the heavens, and let out the complaint of my soul.

"I gave you my Son! I gave you my name! My place at Eliza's side! What else must I give?!" I yelled at the Great God of our souls.

To my eyes came that scene which is in the book of Exodus

"I AM THAT I AM"

"I am the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end"

Then I fall to the ground. I am as Peter once he remembered the words of our Lord, once the cock crowed thrice. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but once my eyes turned, there was nothing there. I felt that hand, as clear as day.

I then heard more words, which I had never heard.

"Yea, I did remember all my sins and iniquities, for which I was tormented with the pains of hell; yea I saw I rebelled against God."

I did. I rebelled against the commandments which he has set up since the days of Moses. I was a vile sinner. I fell to my knees and prayed for forgiveness from the Lord. I cried all the pains of my soul and as I finished that great prayer, laying pare all the things of my soul to the lord, crying out for mercy and forgiveness, even though I knew I had not deserved them, but deserved the pains of hell, those pains which I had put my wife through these long days. How could I? I took what she gave my so cherished, and I threw it in her face. If any had seen me they would have seen a sad sight of a broken man. I caused this. My pride caused this.

After I ended that prayer, I heard the words of Christ to the woman caught in Adultery

"Go and sin no more."

After calming myself down, wiping the tears from my face, I walked out of the woods. I glanced at my house. The shame that weighted on my only grew when I saw my dear Eliza leave the house. She glanced over to me, then sharply turned. How could I ever come near her again?

She was an Angel and I turned away from her. Curse me.

* * *

I walked down the paths of the town. I walked to the church this day. The Pastor was alone. He turned to me and came up to me.

"Is there something I can do for you Brother Hamilton?"

"Yes… would you listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course. Is this a confession?"

"It may as well be." I said. I went to confession and the opened the slide.

"As I am sure you know, I was caught in adultery. My sins I wear on my sleeve, but I have a greater sin. My pride. Earlier today I walked to the forest behind my home, and I cried out to God. I let my deepest angers show. I was reprimanded by the words of the prophets."

Soon the confession was over. I walked back home, and went to my office, the room where I lay my head. I look at my chair, a gift from my enemy, Thomas Jefferson. I had to admit, this is his greatest invention. A chair that can spin. He gave them to all cabinet members after that first battle we had. Oh, those days were going to go down as just our childish battles.

I sit in it. It needed some fixing, but it was enough. Soon, my son came in the room with my dinner. I had lost my place at the table. My son brought me food. I hugged him, and kissed his head.

* * *

Angelica had been watching over me to make sure I haven't died. But she looked at me with such pity. I tried to lose myself in my work, but I couldn't. I prayed for the strength and wisdom to say what I need so I can even just be next to my wondrous wife.

The words came to my mind at the right time. Someone had but Eliza's gardening equipment in my study. She opened the door, and I turned to her. I almost say nothing, but then the courage fills me. I stand.

With the courage of David as he fought Goliath, I spoke the echo of her words all those years ago.

* * *

"Look at where we are, look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you, Eliza. But hear me out. That would be enough" She didn't turn away. I continued.

"If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, He'd be standing here right now, and you would smile, and that would be enough I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing I know there's no replacing what we've lost, and you need time, but I'm not afraid. I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side that would be enough"

She grabbed the item, and raised her hand, conducting me. I rose quickly I followed her. By God, I was by her side, though she hadn't said anything. I hope she didn't mind the silver hairs on my head, or their disheveled look. I can finally look at my angel once more. I almost spring up with joy. We do this for a while. Me talking by her side, walking by her side. Once I thought I got her to smile, but it had to be my imagination… right? Never mind, I was by her side.

"Eliza, it's quiet up town, do you like it uptown?"

* * *

One day Aaron Burr came to visit me. He took me out for a drink. He had been more famous nowadays, running as president.

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir?" He handed me a tankard.

"Alexander."

"You've created quite a stir, sir" I said. I started to drink.

"I'm going door to door" he said, drinking

"You're openly campaigning?" I asked. This is new for him.

"Sure"

"That's new"

"Honestly, it's kind of draining" The truth comes out

"Burr"

"Sir!"

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?" This will determine my answer to the question that all my party members are asking.

"No I'm chasing what I want, and you know what?" Damn the man. Does he not know that's what led me here?

"What?"

"I learned that from you"

Damn him.

* * *

I wrote a letter, determined to send it to the capitol so I could stay with my family, but my Eliza entered the room. She looked at the letter, and left. Angelica came in the room, hand up to her head.

"Why are you like this? When we need you to come with us, you refuse to move, but when the country needs you to move, you sit here. Go now, and let the country know who you're going to vote for in person."

I left for the Capitol. Once I got there, I took a deep breath. I opened the doors, and saw Aaron Burr and Jefferson.

"The people are asking to hear my voice. For the country is facing a difficult choice, And if you were to ask me who I'd promote…" I let the moment come to a point. The pressure is all on me. I point to my vote.

"Jefferson has my vote" I saw all the people looking at me. Shock filled the air, now here's the hard part, explaining.

"I have never agreed with Jefferson once. We have fought on like seventy-five different fronts, But when all is said and all is done, Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none."

* * *

Soon after I left, going back to my home. After I entered my study, I noticed that things were different. I had more papers, more quills, more ink. I had been resupplied. My blanket and pillow were off the ground. They were on the chair. I sit down and it's been repaired. It was barely able to move anymore. They did this for me when I was gone. A tear appeared on my face.

Angelica came in the room.

"Do you like it?"

I was just able to shake my head. The kindness of my family knows no bounds.

I walked with my wife once more.

"I must thank you for everything you did for me when I was away." I said.

She turned a slight shade of red.

"I didn't work alone." This was the longest sentence she spoke to me since… that day. She had been the one calling me to the dinner table, yes, I regained my seat at the table. Angelica would be a voice between the two of us.

* * *

We ended up in the gardens. I was helping her with the plants. After we finished today's gardening, we looked at a lake near our house. The sunset's beautiful light was bouncing off, hitting right at our feet, creating a wonderful display of nature's beauty. I say nothing. I hear Eliza sigh. Then it happened. I felt her hand intertwine with mine. I look at her shocked. I saw a tear forming on her face.

"It's quiet uptown"

She smiled at me. I almost hear a literal chorus of angels sing

"Forgiveness."

The weight of everything came on me all at once.

The day that we met, at the dance. We danced for so long. She was so happy, and I was so young. I would make a million mistakes before this moment would come to pass. I remember opening all her letters at once. Her lovely handwriting was another things that made me fall in love with her. Even with Washington watching over me like a father, helping me be ready to meet with my father in law. He gave me the clothes I wore on that day. He gave me a fine glass of wine for my wedding. Lawrence was with me the entire way. He was my wingman. I wish he could have lived longer. We could have done so much with him. Angelica gave a toast to her sister. She had a deep true love for her. One that I never had seen before. One that I wish will outlive me. All our small moments, and the birth of my son. Her coming to my side after Washington sent me home flashed. We rose our family. I should have stayed with her, but I felt the cry of liberty calling me. After when I started to write my essays, and my speeches, I ran then all by her. I knew if it was good, if she accepted them. She did more for the purposes of our country than anyone knows. She accepted a poor man. God gave me the greatest gift ever known to mankind. Then I remembered all her heartbreak was my fault. How could she forgive me? I sinned against her, but she didn't seem to care anymore. I didn't stop my son from going to that duel.

I fell to my knees. The weight of everything came down, and gravity seemed to intensify tenfold. Tears came down oppressively down my face. Imagine my enemies seeing me in this state. She came down to my level and hugged me. I just held on her hand and cried.

Later that night I was getting ready to go to sleep in my office, but she stopped me.

"Come to bed."

I went to her to our bed. We got in it.

"I missed you." I said.

I put my hand to her face. She took it.

"I missed you too."

We went to bed together for the first time in quite a while. I prayed to God thanking him for her.

She kissed my forehead, and blew out her candle.


End file.
